VOLCANOES ARE HOT ¦ Final Fantasy 15
Jared takes on Girdle Volcano. Synopsis Jared will head straight to Girdle Volcano. The party rides a fancy canoe through a river maze, while running from caribe, as they aren't worth it. Jared hopes he doesn't need the soft item, as the town he went to didn't have it. Jared is determined to kill a single arachnid. Jared believes he is still underleveled. This place sucks because of the lava. Jared fights a sphinx, and avoids using spells on it. Jared starts healing the party. Jared finds a maze filled with chests. Jared gets bamboozled by a dead end. Jared is worried by perilisks, but they are easily killed. The chests are guarded by fire elementals. Pedes also protect the chests. Peeb and Jerd become poisoned by the pedes. Jerd is going to end up with a drinking problem. Jared finds some silver items and a cabin before fighting a grey worm. The grey worm is put to sleep. Jared giggles as he can't believe that worked. There is a lot of money in the chests. Everything he bought, he could have found here. Jared is terrified by the red gargoyles. The party almost gets wiped on the first turn. Peeb escapes. Jared didn't remember the red gargoyles. Jared can take on fire elementals and giants, but will flee from the red gargoyles. Jared progresses down the steps and heals the party. Jared finds wizard ogres. Jared reaches the next level. It is still better to stand on the lava then to fight monsters. Jared becomes lost. The party beats up cerebus, who have a scorch ability, and are just annoying. The party needs to heal some more. Jared underestimated how many heals he would need. Jared finds some chests. He finds a soft, and accidentally finds a grey worm. Jared uses his last heal, and realizes that he might die. This place is huge. He finds himself in a room with many paths. Ian gets suckerpunched by a fire giant to death! Jerd is also taken out. Peeb and Joof caught up with the other's experience points. This will be a wipe. Jared finds the end of the cave. Peeb and Joof levels up. A red dragon appears, and everyone dies. Jared is surprised at how rough that was. Jared goes back into the volcano to get some of the early treasures, before leaving and coming back. Jared was doing OK until the red gargoyles. Jared mutes a wizard ogre. Four red gargoyles appear, dealing a lot of damage to Joof. Jared will get more healing potions off screen, and thanks the viewer for watching these not-so-engaging Final Fantasy videos. Jared forgets that ice doesn't work too well on red gargoyles. Joof is knocked out, and needs reviving. Jared opens all the chests again. The party fights the pedes again. Another chest is guarded by more pedes. The pedes become terrified and run away. Jared discovers that running away doesn't give experience. The party continues to flee from red gargoles. Jared finds a giant sword - an improvement for Peeb. Jared apologises for the lack of developemnt. More fan art is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos